Sea Spire Celebration
by LadyOfThePetals
Summary: It's been 200 years since the last sea spire celebration, and the relations between the lunar and solar spire intense. Will they keep their truce, or let their gems start a war?
1. Chapter 1

Sea spire celebration

Okay guys this is my first fanfic ever,

So please review!

(I do not own steven universe or any of the characters that are mentioned in the show)

* * *

Chapter 1:The Arrival

Garnet stepped off the warp pad and breathed in. She smelled the salty, and comforting air of the lunar sea spire, otherwise known as home. Her, and the rest of the gems that lived there only are allowed two weeks out of 200 years to visit the spire (unless It's an emergency ). Here, Garnet was celebrity. As soon as she stepped off of the warp pad, crowds of Crystal gems gathered around Garnet and her teamates Citrine, Emerald and Ruby. They were known as the power group. At the last spire celebration, Garnet dominated her class along with the other three gems trailing behind her. She pushed past the crowd she saw the top of the spire flicker blue and pink lights.

" It's been an honor protecting humanity with you all. " Garnet flatly stated.

The gems following her nodded until more gems started to arrive. A warp pad across from them lit up, and revealed a group of lanky, skinny gems, all in dancing poses.

"Ewww look at them, I bet they can't even fight". Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"Ruby they're just living life, can't you just leave them alone?" Citrine asked.

As usual, Garnet remained quiet, until they reached the moonstone statue. The statue was milky white, and had fountains coming out of the weapon she was holding:a sheild. On her stomach, a Rose quartz gem bounced light off the water, and all over the room.

"Isn't it beautiful? I bet Rose will be so happy to finally have her gem back." Said Emerald.

"I wonder what Lady moon makes her do," a gem chimed in from behind.

"She probably just organizes the books in the library or something," said Ruby.

"With 200 years serving the lady of the moon, I think she could find something to do," Citrine said.

As gem tradition, at each lunar sea spire celebration, a crystal gem is chosen to give up their previous gem for the moonstone. In return for giving up the first gem, the moonstone grants them power over the sea, and personal council with the lady of the moon. As the group, and many trailing gems behind reach the top of the spire, the floor lights up with each color gem they have. Standing in the middle of the spire is Moonstone herself. Moonstone had Long thick white curls that faded into pink at the ends. Her dress was white with a star cut out shape on her belly. On her belly she had a moonstone. Having a moonstone, gave her the ability to ride on mist, so she never had to walk.

"Welcome gems to the lunar sea spire celebration!" Moonstone beamed.

"Let the celebration begin!"

At that moment, all the gems began to spiral around moonstone. Moonstone raises her hands and clapped. Suddenly, all the gems got into fusion stance, but none of them were fusion. Harmoniously, the gems started to dance around, and over each other. Each move was perfectly choreographed, but none of them had a single practice session. When the dance was complete, aurora lights of all the gems attending the festival began to shine above the heavens. The light danced around, just as the gems did. In the distance, a bright orange flare was making its way towards the spire. This was the start to the best, and worst, sea spire celebration ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:let the games begin!

**hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. Been busy with summer homework and other things.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

After the dance, the gems began to decend down the steps to the stadium under the fountain room. But for Moonstone work had to be done. Every 400 years , the sun warrior Crystal gem males of the solar sky spire, would attend the lunar celebrations with the girls, and moonstone was the only gem that could bring them in. A large meteor with fire fell towards the spire. But, none of the gems were afraid. It was only the sun warriors arriving. Moonstone lifted her hands and parted the sea, so the sun warriors wouldn't drown underwater. One by one, they all began to emerge from the meteor and greet the girls heading to the stadium. Sunstone along with father of the sun, made their way to the the spire.

"Sunstone" Moonstone coldly remarked.

"Moonstone" Sunstone blankly stated.

"I hope this celebration will be a fair one , wouldn't you agree father sun?" Lady moon said.

"Yes, indeed, as long as the rules are followed this time" father sun said as he glanced at the girls.

They all traveled down to the stadium, were the first gem battle was going to happen. Much to the moon lady's dislike, they had to tolerate sitting by the suns.

Lady of the moon stood up and held her hand up to calm the chatter in the stadium. "As is tradition, each spire will present their champions." Lady moon said. "I guess the sun warriors can present theirs first. "

Father sun stood up, knocking lady moon back in her seat.

"For showing unmatchable strength and power during battle, the solar spire is proud to present our champion... Obsidian! "

The sun warriors uproar the stadium with loud cheers for their champion.

Moonstone rolled her eyes and began to speak.

"The ladies of the lunar spire will are THRILLED and OVERJOYED to present our strong, and unbeatable champion... Garnet!" The ladies of the spire's voices chanted "Garnet, Garnet,Garnet!"

Both champions entered the arena. Garnet wore her usual body suit, but instead of her usual shoulder pads, she had Garnets sticking out like spikes, with a battle helmet to match. Her opponent had black armor that had a hole for his dark gem on his back. The gems stood at the farthest parts of the arena waiting for the signal. Tourmaline, manning the horn, took a deep breath, and blew. All the crowd saw was a streak of red and black rush at each other in full force. Face to face, they stared into each others eyes with fury and determination

"Ready to Lose?" Obsidian sneered.

"Just try and beat me,"said Garnet.

Garnet quickly summoned her gauntlets, while Obsidian pulled a dark saber from his black gem. Once again the gems charged again each other. Obsidian came down hard on Garnet's head, but she was ready. Garnet quickly landed a kick on Obsidian's face knocking him into the arena wall. She then landed a hailstorm of punches on Obsidian's stomach. Obsidian angry swung his saber at Garnet's legs, knocking her off balance. Seizing this opportunity, Obsidian kicked her in her stomach. While she flew into the wall, Garnet noticed something wrong with the saber, red flames were coming from it. Being slashed by a gem weapon blessed by the moon or Sunstone causes an Immediate gem retreat. The audience saw saw the flames too and gasped in terror. Garnet knew that this fight was fixed, and Obsidian was cheating. Her legs burned slightly from the flames, but she refused to give up. Garnet stood to her feet, and took on a defensive stance. Obsidian chuckled at her determination.

"Finally, I will be able to end you Garnet, and and I will be the strongest gem!"Obsidian snarled.

Even though Garnet was in intense pain, she still maintained her composure.

"Gems like you don't deserve to win."

With that last retort, Obsidian charged at Garnet with all his force. But, Moonstone have had enough of this foolishness. She jumped from her seat In the stadium and stood right in from of Garnet protecting her. Gems from the solar and lunar spire knew, that hurting a moon stone or Sunstone was punishable by banishment. Obsidian stopped mid - swing and dropped his weapon, to face Moonstone's icy stare.

"I think that's quite enough fighting for one tournament wouldn't you agree Obasidan?" She said through gritted teeth.

Obsidian meekly nodded. "This tournament is over!" Moonstone shouted.

"Gems I need your help," she added. Emerald, Turquoise, and imperial Topaz, leaped from the stadium chairs to help Moonstone place Garnet on her cloud of mist.

Now all eyes were on Obasidan.

"I'd like to see you on the top of my spire in an hour with father sun and Sunstone, DON'T be late," She growled.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

With that, Moonstone carried Garnet on her cloud into a secret doorway. The girls of the lunar spire were furious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Don't mess with lady moon

**This chapter I really enjoyed writing. Things are starting to pick up. Just remember to review when you're done reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't mess with lady moon

Moonstone, with Garnet on her cloud of mist entered a room with a blue pool of spire water. Every gem knows that the spire's contain healing properties, but the stones are the best and applying the healing. Moonstone gently placed Garnet in the pool of water.

"This will take the pain away," she explained.

Moonstone began to crush nigh shades into a tea when she heard lady moon come in.

"It's time moonstone," Lady moon explained.

"But there's something I need to explain first. The possibility of war is now more imminent than ever moonstone, and I don't want you to say anything that might imply it, understand?" Said lady moon.

Moonstone looked up and nodded.

"Let's go then"

"I'll be back soon Garnet," Moonstone said.

Garnet weakly raised her hand and waved goodbye. On the way up the spire, they passed by the fountain room. Moonstone's pink quartz gem still embedded in the statue, began to glow when she walked past.

"Soon," whispered Moonstone.

When the ladies reached the top of the spire, Sunstone and his warriors were present next to the moon goddess pedestal. Obsidian had his head bowed.

" Who did it?" Lady moon asked sternly.

"What?" They both asked.

"which one of you blessed his weapon?" She clarified.

The sun warriors looked at each other, and laughed.

"You know that's against tournament rules, I'd think you'd be the first person to know that," Sunstone teased.

"Of course I know the rules! I'm the one that came up with them!" Lady moon shouted.

Father sun stepped towards lady moon, his red robes and fiery hair were near blinding compared to the cool mist coming from lady moon.

"Neither of us blessed his weapon, we both simply gave him our permission to you know... poison his weapon. He used plants from our spire to make it, and that's not against the rules," Father Sun beamed.

Moonstone turned to Obasidan with a cold blank face.

"Is this true?"

"Yes ma'am it is, I was only trying to stun her long enough so that I could win," Obsidian explained.

More mist began to pour out of lady moon's faded blue dress. The wind that also kept Moonstone's hair suspended in hair began to pick up as she clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

"Get..off...my...spire Obasidan..." she growled.

Sunstone was confused.

"Now just hold there a minute, moon lady don't you think-"

"GET HIM OFF MY SPIRE! !" Lady moon has never been so mad in all her existence.

As Sonstone and Father Sun escorted Obasidan down the spire, they began to talk.

"So does that mean I can't ever come back?" Obsidian asked.

"Yes, but it won't even matter. Today, the sun warriors were in the right, I just know it," Sunstone beamed.

" ohh... Lady moon and all her dumb rules. I think this spire is due for a change in leadership, wouldn't you agree?" Said father Sun.

Sunstone and Obsidian looked at each other and nodded slowly.

* * *

Looks like the sun warriors had to learn the hard way! Next chapter is going to be all about how all the gems react, and what they do at the spire when they aren't fighting. Mmm...but a gem war possibly? Stay tooned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Days in the sea spire

Chapter 4: days in the sea spire

**this is going to be my longest chapter by far. We finally get to see what gems at the spire do when they aren't in the arena or saving the world.**

* * *

Citrine pov

* * *

Sunstone and Father sun walked down the steps while Obsidian was inbetween. I seriously don't like that guy, trying have my cousin Garnet retreat into her gem, who does he think he is? When they reach the bottom, Sunstone summoned a meteor to take Obsidan back to their spire. Good riddance.

"Obsidan has been banished from the spire," Sunstone said.

The crowd gasped. expect all of you to prepare," Father Sun said locking eyes with all the male gems.

I think now would be a good time to check on Garnet. But finding the secret entrance, that's hard. Lucky I see moonstone go in so I just follow in after her. Moonstone turns around.

"Citrine?"

Dang it, I'm caught.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see your cousin?"

"Yes ma'am".

Moonstone smiles and pushes me ahead of her.

"While you're here, I could use some extra help," Moonstone explained. "Yes, Of course, what do you need?"

"Just stir this bowl for me while I get more water from the fountain," with that, Moonstone closed the door behind her leaving me and Garnet alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better,"

"Does anything still hurt?"

"No,"

"Garnet, your hair is white!"

"Yes, I know Citrine, the medicine is doing it,"

"Oh..." Garnet was never much for words anyway.

"But I was just wondering...""Yes Citrine?"

"How did it feel getting hit with Obsidian's weapon?"

"Like the sun just fell on me," Garnet chuckled.

"When do you think you'll be better?"

"By the time Moonstone gets her old gem back,"

"Oh," that day is still weeks away...

The door lit up, and Moonstone floated in.

"I got the stuff Garnet, and thanks for helping me out Citrine, really appreciate it," Moonstone said.

"Well I guess since Garnet needs rest I'll be on my way," I said while heading towards the door.

"Hold on Citrine, I have something for you,"

In Moonstone's hand, she held a little white gem shard. My face lit up.

"Ohhh! Thank you!" I said as I skipped out the room.

Gem shards are the best snacks around! Being a gem, we don't really need to eat, but, I haven't met any gem, boy or girl, that would pass up this tasty treat. Walking into the fountain room, I see moss Agate(everyone just calls him mossy) Ruby, Pearl, Turquoise and Emerald.

"Hey guys," I say as I sit down under the fountain.

"Mossy, what, was up with today?" I ask. All the girls lean in for answers. Being the center of attention mossy's cheeks turned brown while he blushed.

"Well, I guess he didn't think it was against the rules," Mossy explained.

"But we never poison our weapons with the nightshade," Turquoise said.

"Well, our spire is a bit different from the sea spire"

"How so?" Emerald added in.

"I guess everything in the lunar spire is meant to heal, the solar spire has-" Mossy cut himself off as Sunstone walked by.

"Well we'd better get back to training" he said as he clasped his hands together and hopped up. "No, wait mossy!" We All said in unison.

But he was already down the hall.

Suddenly Blue Topaz burst into the room with the biggest smile ever seen.

"Soo...what's up Bluey?" Pearl asked.

"I'm next for the tournaments! Isn't this exciting!?" She exclaimed.

"Hold on girl, how do you already know?" I asked.

"The roster is down the spire,"

We all look at each other.

"Race anyone?" Emerald challenged.

"We go as hummingbirds, " Ruby added.

Everyone shape shifted into tiny cute little birds. "Anyways will work, just as long as you land on the roster first" I add.

"We go on three," Pearl added.

"One..." chirped Turquoise.

"Two.." said Ruby

"Three..." I chimed in.

"GO!" Emerald shouted.

With one swift wing beat, all of were off.

We swirl around over head, the dart down the hallway.

"Haha, you'll never catch me!" said Turquoise

"In your dreams!" Pearl shouted.

She then tucked her wings in and dove underwater. As the race progresses, a burst off water above our heads rockets a cream bird ahead of us.

"Way to go Pearl!" I congratulate.

"I'm not loosing to her!" Ruby snarled.

Somehow, Ruby had just enough left over strength to reach the last tail feather of Pearl. Pearl looks back and smiles.

"Wow you caught up, good for you," she beams.

Struggling to keep up, Ruby begins to pant.

"You...Wont...win.." Ruby says through tired breaths.

Suddenly a giant purple cat jumps in the air, and swats at the racing birds. Pearl manages to barley escape the claw using Her graceful movements. But Ruby wasn't so lucky. The purple cat clasped Ruby inbetween her paws and placed her in her mouth. Pearl turned around. Like an arrow, she used her beak to stab the cat. The gems trailing with me dove and began to swirl around the cat, distracting her. The purple cat swung her paws at us, knocking Emerald to the ground. Jade was checking out the roster and walked over to our little battle.

"Hey guys come over here!" Jade exclaimed.

Next thing this we all knew, a crowd of gems surrounding were cheering on their favorite birds.

Beaming from all the attention, I flew by the cat's ear.

"Let's give them a show, a real show,"I chirped.

The cat nodded, and all the birds chirped in agreement, except for Ruby, of course.

The cat jumped high in the air to try and reach Pearl, but ended up pouncing on me. But something stopped me from being crushed: Moonstone. She picked up the purple cat and held out her hand.

"Drop it" she commanded.

The cat opened her mouth, and out popped a little red bird. Angry and wet, Ruby began to rant.

" YOU ALL LEFT ME! I HAVE NEVER IN MY EXISTENCE BEEN SURROUNDED BY AN INCOMPARABLE IDIOTS! AND YOUUUUUUU," Ruby turned to the cat.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT YOUR GEM IS OHH, YOU'LL BE SORRY" with that, Ruby shape shifted back Into her original form, and looked for a place to clean off. I giggled and picked up the cat after I changed into my original form.

"Well your a mischievous little kitty, aren't you?" I giggled.

The purple cat purred.

"Wait, Amathyst! What are you doing?!" Pearl shouted.

The cat shape shifted into a gem a little shorter than me with long light purple hair and a purple amathyst on her chest.

"Hahaha, I totally got you guys!" She said while rolling on the floor.

Moonstone rolled her eyes, and went back to the secret room with Garnet. "Guys I have a little something" I said.

All the gems gathered around with wide eyes, as they gazed at my gem shard.

"Citrine, were did you get that?" Emerald asked.

"Moonstone, would you guys like some?"

"Yes please very much" Turquoise said with a smile.

I broke off bits and passed them around the group, and watched the gems savor each bite. I opened my mouth, and started to chew. The gem was crunchy on the outside and gooey on the inside. The filling had a minty taste, and felt like mist was on my tongue.

Amathyst licked her fingers and smiled.

"Mmmmm... so good""Yeah thanks citrine"

"Thanks girl for sharing"

I smile at the group.

"We should probably look at the roster," I said.

"Let's see... my competition doesn't start five days, and it's a shapeshift battle," Pearl said.

"Wow I'm in a fusion battle! With... Omg I get get to fuse with Garnet! !" Amathyst squealed. Amathyst begins to dance in a circle.

"Wait hold on Amathyst, you won't fuse until after the ceremony," I explain.

But it does little little to dampen Amathyst's joy for her fusion. "Let's see, I get to fuse with pearl, and I'm fighting Jasper," I say.

"Oh wow, I get to fuse with Rose Quartz after her ceremony!" Turquoise said. She grabbed Amathyst's hand and started to dance with her. Then Sapphire joined the group. The next thing we know, Amathyst single handedly started started a dance party in the spire. I laughed and joined the party, but looked over and saw Pearl by herself. I jump, and back flip over her head and push her into to crowd. I see her hand go up for help, as the crowd pushes pearl to the center with Amathyst. I dance my way to the center and see the crowd in awe. A bright light from the center of the group begins to emit. I sheild my eyes for a second and look up to see a beautiful four armed blonde warrior in front of me. The gem looked at us in shock. "Oh I see you two formed an Opal," said father sun stopping by.

Opal looked at her violet skin and began to nervously run her fingers through her hair. The crowd cleared to let father sun through.

"But you should really be training, not dancing like a bunch of idiots," Father Sun exclaimed.

"Do I make myself clear gems?"

"Yes sir," we all said with a bowed head. The crowed dispersed leaving me and opal standing side by side. Opal looked down at me with a confused face.

"I'll help you Opal," I assure her.

She looked at me and nodded. A gems first fusion is a celebrated occasion in the sea spire but not so much for the Solar spire. A gem room was dedicated to situations just like this. This particular had mirrors in the walls ,roof and floor. A panel on the wall allowed the gems to practice using their weapons, and send opponents to help train.

Opal looked at me.

"Now what?" She said.

"Summon your weapons"

"Okay"

Opal took a deep breath, and a spear came out of her forehead, and a whip from her chest.

"How do I fuse them?" She asked.

I put my hand on my chin and think.

"Mmmm... I think you're going to have to Figure that out, I guess you just need to concentrate," I explain.

Opal closed her eyes, but separated into Amathyst, and Pearl again.

" What happened you two?" I asked.

"Well I focused on my weapon, and she was thinking about..."

"Food, I was thinking about food," Amathyst exclaimed.

"C'mon Citrine let's go,"

"But wait don't you guys want to try again?"

"No" Pearl said as she dragged me out the door.

Me and Amathyst shrugged and left the fusion room. "So now what?"

"I heard there was a library here,"

"Ugh, but I don't want to read!"

"Citrine don't worry, these books aren't like any other books you've read," Pearl assured me.

I've read thousands of books all over my 12, 000 years of existence, and and they all are pretty much the same. Just paper and words.

Pearl activated the gem on her forehead, attempting to open a secret doorway.

"Need some help ladies?"

We both turned around to see lady moon floating behind us. "Yes please, we'd like some help"

Lady moon took off the gem on her headress. She kissed it and rubbed it on the wall. An ivory door appeared before the women.

"Wow, thanks lady moon!" Me and Pearl said.

The door opened and we stepped into a dark hallway.

"Wow it sure is dark in here" I observed. My two citrine gems on my elbows began to glow as Pearl's forehead emitted a bright white light.

"Lady moon-" I stopped.

"What is it Citrine?" Pearl asked.

"The doors gone Pearl!" I panicked. "It's okay Citrine, there might be a-"

"Pearl finish your sentence, what is it?"

She pointed upward to maybe the biggest library ever. In the center were chairs made out of flowers while glow stone was place all over the are the illuminate the room.

"I remember back awhile ago, a gem told me that, everyone has an animal in their gem. " Pearl said.

Suddenly a book dropped right In front of us.

"Wow...let's take a look" I said.

Picking up the book, me and Pearl found our way to the seats.

In the middle of the seating area was A hole. Pearl looked at the hole with Curiosity. She gently ran her hand over the hole.

"Let me see the book"

I hand it to her. Pearl placed the book in the hole, and the room lights up.

"Pearl what did you do?"

"I don't know Citrine!"

The light turned to mist, and raises us in the air, and gently places us in our seats. The book began to emit a hologram of an ancient creature. Upon staring at it harder it became an owl

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Owl of the moon, and have a story to tell,"

"Whoa Pearl, this is so much better than Reading the story,"

Pearl glanced at me and smiled, but returned her attention to the owl.

"Gems today pride themselves on being able to fuse, or summon their weapons, or even shapeshifting. But there is a level higher than that."

"Really? What is it?" Pearl asked.

"Being able to have your own animal"

"Wow..." me and Pearl stared at the owl in amazement.

"Once a gem a fully unlocks the capabilities of their gem, only then will their animal be revealed."

"Who was the first to unlock their gem?"I asked. That is another story for another day, the tournament is starting," the owl observed.

"We need to get going Pearl,"

"Yes but how do we leave,"

The Owl turned to us "I have a way out"

The owl raised his white wings revealing a path way back to the fountain room

"Before you girls go, I have a present for you,"

Two white flowers fell from the lights on the roof into my yellow braids, and Pearl's pixie cut.

"These flowers will allow you passage into the library any were in the spire,"

"Thank you, and we'll be sure to visit" I Said smiling.

When I stepped through his wing, I entered the fountain room and could hear the rumbling of the stadium under my feet. I Grabbed Pearl.

"C ' mon Pearl! The tournament is starting! "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle of Battles

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: battle of battles

Pearl and Citrine made their way to the stadium next to their old group of friends.

"Hey guys were did you get the flowers?" Mossy asked.

"Mmmm... it's a spire secret" Citrine replied winking to the girls in her group.

"Has the competition started yet?" The skinny gem asked.

"No, Lady moon is about to announce the competitors," Emerald replied.

All attention was towards the jewel encrusted chairs on the far side of the stadium. Since Moonstone was busy taking care of Garnet, Lady Moon is doing the announcements for today "The ladies of the spire are proud to present today's first competitor... Blue Topaz!"

The crowd cheered as Topaz long baby blue air flew behind her while she jogged into the arena. Topaz's outfit consisted of blue Topaz gem battle skirt, cream boots, and a cream and blue helmet. Her armor spiked out at the shoulders and attached to the front of her armor.

"The men of solar spire present our competitor, Flourite! " Father Sun proclaimed.

Flourish's armor was grey like pencil lead, but was able to switch from silver to dark grey by the lights that given to the armor at the moment.

They stared at each other in anticipation. Bluey summoned her Katana, while Flourite summoned his warhammer.

Further up in the stands, once again, Tourmaline took a deep break and blew into the horn.

In the spectator parts of the stands, Amathyst was making her way through.

"Amathyst! Stop blocking I'm trying to watch!" Pearl scolded.

"Oh calm down P, I'll move in a second!"

Pearl cringed, as Amathyst stepped on her toes.

"Amathyst will you please take your seat!?"

"Guys shut up the fights getting good, "Turquoise scolded. In the arena, both opponent s were breathing heavily. Flourite used his warhammer to knock Bluey into the wall, but she didn't want to give up yet. She jump from the arena wall and slashed him right in his back. Flourite let out out a horrible screech, that hurt the ears of all the spectators. Now he was mad. Flourite swung his hammer wildly, putting poor Blue on the defensive. With every swing, she used her katana to knock it out of the way. With one more mighty swing from Flourite, Blue flew into the wall again. But this time, she didn't get up. Content with the victory the crowd cheered for Flourite, but he wasn't done yet. Flourite charged again at dizzy Blue Topaz, and did the unthinkable. He smashed her with his hammer. The crowd gasped.

"Wait...Flourite...This...wasn't...apart...of...The...competition..." Blue said between gasps of air. "I know, but a lesson must be taught to you girls. Enjoy your last seconds Topaz, cause your not waking up again," Flourite whispered.

Blue's eyes widened in terror, as she finally dissappeared into her blue gem. Flourite held up the gem triumphantly. The crowd was silent. Then he slammed Blue's gem on the ground shattering it. Everyone the audience stomach dropped.

A small shout from the crowd started.

"Sister? Blue! Where's her gem!?" Imperial Topaz cried out.

"Pearl are you seeing what I'm seeing!?" Turquoise said shaking Pearl.

Just then Topaz jumped from the stands, and into the arena were Blue's shards remain. With big tears in her eyes, she began to cry over her sister's broken gem.

* * *

**This just got a little tense! How will will the gems react? Will Garnet ever get better? Will the gems from different spire s ever learn to get along? Find all this out in the next chapter! And I'd like to thank those who did review, I really appreciate the input. Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up this story! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ashes burn

* * *

**Telling by the Title of the chapter, I guess we can all say things get from bad to worse. Lets see how the gems handle the death of Blue.**

* * *

"Hey what are you doing in the arena? It's not your turn!" Flourite yelled at Topaz.

Imperial Topaz was to distraught to even hear him. To get her attention he kicked her in her stomach. Gems started to pour down from the stadium chairs.

"Leave her alone!" Amathyst snarled.

She cracked her whip at him, with Turquoise and Jade already having their weapons drawn behind her.

"It's not her turn to fight, and it isn't yours either!" Flourite yelled.

Male gems started come from the stands too. Green and red Alexandrite, stood before the girls with their weapons drawn. "Don't you touch him" the twin boys said in unison.

Angry, Amathyst let out a battle cry, and charged at the group of boys. Then the battle started. Through all the fighting, imperial Topaz was still crying over her sister's broken gems.

"Topaz we have to get you and the shards out of here!" Pleaded Citrine over all the commotion.

"It's not safe here," Pearl said.

With a head nod, Pearl and Citrine grabbed Topaz by her arm, while she held the gems.

"Guys there are too many people!" We need a way out!" Imperial Topaz cried.

Pearl and Citrine knew what they had to do. They took the flowers from their hair.

"Let us in ,please" They whispered in unison.

Suddenly the floor gave out from under them.

"What! Nooo!" Topaz cried as she fell.

"No It's okay Topaz, we'll be fine, " Pearl assured her.

When they were about the hit the floor, mist once again caught them, and set them down in their seats.

The Owl appeared before them again.

"Hello girls, I see you've brought a friend, ready for part two?" The Owl greeted. "As much as we'd love to hear your stories, we really must find Moonstone right now," Citrine replied.

"Mmmmm... I see," the Owl responded with a sad face.

"We'll be sure to come back later, when the spire isn't going crazy," Pearl chuckled

The Owl smiles, and raises his wings letting the girls enter the fountain room.

"Okay so I remember the other door was right...here!" Citrine recalled in triumph.

"Moonstone, Moonstone! Open up, open up!" The girls chanted together pounding on the wall.

"Whoa ladies, what's going on her?" Moonstone replied with a smile as the girls entered the room. Topaz weakly held up a gem shard of her sister. Moonstone immediately started panicking.

"Blue!? How did this happen!?" Moonstone asked in a scared tone.

"Flourite, but the spire's under chaos, and lady moon disappeared after the fight,"Pearl explained.

"Okay, okay, ummm...Topaz, and Pearl come with me, Citrine take care of Garnet, I have some business to handle," Moonstone said in a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am," Citrine replied.

The gems, closed the door behind them, and went down the stairs to greet chaos in its face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Severed Tears

* * *

"Girls I'm going to need you to turn into water birds," Moonstone requested.

The girls nodded and quickly focused.

Pearl turned into a swan, while Topaz turned into a yellow crain.

"Get ready for some water girls,"

Moonstone focused her self and raised her arms. The water that sustained the spire in front of the fighting began to rise as she lifted her arms. Moonstone dropped her arms. A flood of water rushed through the spire washing away those that chose to participate in the fighting. Moonstone re-raised the water level to normal and went to the arena to scold the soaked gems.

WHAT ARE DOING TRYING TO DROWN MY GEMS!?...I'LL...I'll... I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU'LL NEVER SET FOOT IN MY SPIRE AGAIN!" Father Sun ranted.

Moonstone ignore him.

"Pearl, Topaz, finish finding blue's gems, ladies of the spire, go to your rooms, NOW," Moonstone ordered.

As everyone left, she turned to the male gems.

"You. Me. Top of the spire. Now. The rest of you stay here," Moonstone growled at father sun.

He followed her up to were Lady moon was waiting.

"Lady Moon don't you see what this idiot has-""This idiot has saved the gems from killing each other, which is something we can both appreciate, " Lady Moon declared.

She turned to moonstone and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my gems Moonstone" Lady Moon croaked with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're congratulating her. She could have drowned everyone in the spire!" Sunstone argued.

"Guys come on, we need to understand, we don't need need to fight like this," Moonstone added in.

"Our gems are meant to protect the world together," Lady moon said.

"Please, stop with the lying stop with the-"

"You ladies have been in control of the spire for too long, it's time you give it up," Father Sun threatened.

"is this why you've been cheating, because you want the spire? Well you cant have it, its our home, and you can't take it,"

"Then you leave us no choice,".

Father Sun used the flames he was riding on, to send a solar flair towards the moon girl. Moonstone quickly blocked his attack by water.

"So be it then," Moonstone growled.

With Lady moon protecting her, Moonstone raised the water to only attack the top of the spire. Water poured down onto the suns, nearly extinguishing their flames. Lady moon made sure there were enough air for Moonstone to breath.

"You see them lady?"

"Yes, I think I see a light over there," Lady moon observed.

As the light grew it blew out the water, that Moonstone was using to block the boys.

"Brace yourself!" Moonstone shouted.

The water turned to steam, acting as more ammo for the ladies to use.

"Haha, nice try guys, but you should know we run on steam!" Moonstone said as she looked through the mist.

"And you should know we run on heat," retorted Sunstone.

Large flame surrounded the edges of spire, trapping the girls, and evaportating the water. Out of the flames, Sun stone launched a fireball at Moonstone. In quick retaliation, she hoped out of the way, sending an ice spike right twards Sunstones legs. At the same time, Sunstone and Moonstone hurles ice and fire right at each other. Feeling the flames coming for her, Moonstone pulled up her cloud of mist ,breaking away some of the flames, but not enough to stop her from nearly falling off the spire. Meanwhile, Father Sun, and Lady Moon were having their own battle. Father sun sent an energy beam of fire right towards the Moon goddess statue. Knowing that if its broken everyone will drown, Lady Moon placed a thick sheet of ice spikes in front of the statue.

"If you want the statue, you have to go through me," she declared. "Fine by me," Father Sun bellowed.

With that, both spire leaders rose in the sky. lady moon send a huge blast of rain and water towards Father sun, putting out some of his flames. As the fight progressed, the weather became worse. With every swing Lady Moon landed on father sun, the rain would come down as hail. Every time father Sun landed an inferno blast on lady Moon, lightning would strike. The clouds behind lady Moon managed to clear a little, revealing the moon behind her. She felt its power, and sent a storm cloud on Father Sun, knocking him down to the spire roof. Gently, lady moon lowered herself to the ground. "I want you, to take all your gems out of my spire, now!" Lady moon shouted.

"Fine, but this isn't the last of us you see, old woman, I'll be back. MARK MY WORDS." Father Sun's light was nearly gone as he left the sea spire, with the boys trailing behind them. Moonstone turned to lady moon and sighed.

"What are we going to tell the gems, Lady?" Moonstone murmured as she pulled herself from the ledge.

"I don't know Moonstone I don't know..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A light through the storm

**For the last couple chapters of intense fighting and conflict, I've decided to give you all little break. This chapter takes place while the leaders of each spire are fighting each other, and gets lighter towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy everyone. **

* * *

Pearl pov after getting the rest of the gems.

"I wonder what Moonstone wanted us to do with Blue's shards" Topaz asked.

"Let's just put them in our rooms" I suggest.

Me and Topaz bubble away the shards.

"Soooo...Moonstone didn't say we couldn't go in each other's room, wanna visit Emerald?"

Imperial Topaz nodded.

I walk up to Emerald's door, and open it, while Topaz trails behind me. In Emerald's room, I guess all the other gems had the same idea. The whole spire was present. "Hey, why is everyone here?" I asked.

"Gem meeting".

"Oh".

Well before we get into why we're here, let me tell you about Emerald's room. Image living your life as an ant in a grassfeild. As soon as you come in, you'll see a giant grass stalk, that's the size of a tree. Walking up to a stalk reveals a hole that leads to a slide. Each gem, one by one, jumped into the hole and went down the slide, to Emerald's main, chamber. The room was big enough to house every gem in the spire. Once the last, gem came down, Emerald took her seat at the front of the room.

"I call this gem meeting to order" announced Emerald.

"We're tired of the solar spire!""They killed blue!"

"And tried to murder Garnet!"

"Girls! Girls! Calm down!" Emerald pleaded.

"We know lady moon and Moonstone are doing their best to try fix the problems the sun warriors caused,".

I turn to Topaz.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask her.

"I don't know Pearl, just thinking about what happened to Blue, and now we might have war, it all gives me a headache... I can't believe Blue is gone..." Topaz whispered.

"like lady moon says before every spire Spire celebration, we don't want to imply war! You know what that will do to the earth we're protecting?". Emerald said. She sighed.

"Starting a war with them will leave the earth unprotected, letting gem beasts run ramped over the humans,".

"But it's the sun warriors fault that the beasts are here," Turquoise replied.

"That may be true Turquoise, but who decided to leave the earth while we stayed on our planet?" Sapphire added.

Outside of Emerald's main chamber, the gems notice the lights were flickering signaling the doors were now unlocked, and the gems could go to the spire. Quickly, we activated our gems, so we could enter our own rooms. "See you on the outside Emerald," I murmured.

Outside of the spire, Moonstone and lady Moon were waiting for the gems to come out. But there was something wrong with them. Lady Moon's mist on her dress, was less flowing. Moonstone also had burn marks on her arms and crisped hair.

"There's something wrong with them," I observe to Ruby as she walked out of her room.

"Whatever," she coldly replied.

I guess she's still mad I beat her in, a race.

"Oh Citrine!" I shout as she walked out with Garnet leaning on her shoulder.

"Hey Pearl,something strange is going on, the water level in the healing pool kept rising and falling, even flooded a couple times," Citrine noted.

"Moonstone is injured," Garnet observed.

Before we could finish our conversation, Moonstone ordered us to the top of the spire. As we walked up the spire, I notice burn markings and ice spikes hanging off the ledges. The top looked like it had the most damage. Ice spikes were surrounding the moon goddess statue, like they were protecting it. The edge of the spire had cracks in it, while others were burned to a crisp. Looks like they got into a fight. Moonstone looked exhausted. She lowered the spikes surrounding the statue, and the spikes she accidentally left behind.

"Hello gems," Moonstone greeted.

"Me and Moonstone have an announcement To make, ". Lady moon added in.

We all spiraled around Moonstone, and sat down criss-cross.

"The sun warriors won't be joining us for the rest of the spire celebration, ".

" They've been exiled, ".

Honestly, everyone saw this coming. After they trying to kill Garnet, and now Topaz's death, it was getting annoying how long they let them stay. Jade raised her hand.

"Are you going to be okay? You look a little...battered,".

We all nodded in agreement.

"I can assure you all that I'm fine, but there's more I needed to announce," Moonstone stated. "Today is the day, everyone get into position," Moonstone ordered.

We all glanced at each other uneasily, but obeyed Moonstone.

Our gems began to glow, as Moonstone rose in the air. We started to dance, but instead of the opening ceremony dance, were everyone was dancing together, we instead danced to our own beat. As we all moved, the Rose Quartz from the fountain room began to glow and remove itself from the statue. Pink lights emitted from the statue. When it finally made it to the top of the spire, the gem produced a beam of light that struck moonstone's gem. Slowly the gem on her stomach began to pull itself away. Once the gem wasn't attached, the Rose quartz flew at the gemless woman, and engulfed her in light. As this was happening, we speed up our dance, with each of our own styles. The light from women faded, reaveling my best friend, Rose Quartz. Her pink hair was pinker than ever and she wore white flats with pink trim on them. Rose also had Pink trim on her dress, that was short in the front and long in the back. She smiled at all of us as we danced, then joined us. As Rose Quartz joined the dance, Lady Moon clasped the Moonstone in her hands. she held it to her lips.

"Choose wisely," she whispered.

Lady Moon tossed the gem in the air. As it gained mist, the Moonstone began to hover over Garnet's head. But it moved onto Angel Quartz, Rose's sister. Once again the Moonstone, passed over her, and started to hover over Diamond. Then the moonstone started to shine a light on her. This was our signal to stop dancing, while we all watched Diamond as she rose in the air under Moonstone's light. The gem focused its light on Diamond's gem that was on her lower back. Suddenly, the Diamond she had, removed itself and gently floated to the statue room. As the gem came closer to the woman, a blinding light came from them both. The light eventually faded, leaving a girl with her tightly curled hair in suspended wind, and laying upon a cloud of mist. Lady Moon proudly came over to the woman and raised her hand in the air.

"From this day forth, this gem shall be called Moonstone!"

We all cheered for our new co-leader of the spire. I looked over at Topaz and saw she was attempting to feel happy, but was still hurt over the loss of her sister. I can tell that Moonstone is going to have it even harder than Rose did.

* * *

**mmmmm... I wonder what Pearl meant by that. Now that the solar spire gems have been kicked out, Diamond is the new Moonstone, will things look up for ladies of the sea spire? Find out the answers tomorrow in the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beating the Odds

**Well guys, its been so much fun writing this story, but chapter 10 is the last one with an epilogue attached **

* * *

After the ceremony was over, everyone rushed into the fountain room.

" It's great to have you back with us Rose," Garnet Congratulated.

"I missed you so much sister," Angel Quartz agreed as she wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

"Rose, what are we going to do about Blue? Once a gems is broken and you're inside, I dont think it can be repaired," Jade added in.

The stars on the doors started to flicker.

"I think new Moonstone wants us up the spire again," Rose observed.

Once again, the gems walked upstairs and spiraled out like they usually do with Moonstone.

"So umm...hey everyone, I have something to say," Moonstone shyly said.

All the gems could tell she wasn't use to being the center of attention. Lady Moon gently pushed Moonstone foreward, signaling her to speak up.

"The competitions and matched will go on as usual, except I'll switch up whos fighting who, and who's fusing with who. The first match will start in three days, so I expect you all to keep training. That is all

" Moonstone concluded.

The gems nodded and went down the spire, to train, explore the halls of the spire, or just goof around.

Since Rose, Emerald and Tourquoise were dealing with Topaz, Garnet and Amathyst were trying out their fusions, it left Pearl and Citrine being the only gems in their friend group with nothing to do. Pearl grabbed Citrine by her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna train?" Pearl asked.

"I would, buy I forgot how to summon my weapons..." Citrine confessed.

"Then how are you able to fight?"

"Emerald has plenty of weapon shes collected for me to use,"

Pearl's eyes lit up with joy.

"Would you like to learn how I summon mine?"

"Sure Pearl, tell me how,"

"I just can't tell you Citrine, " Pearl squealed with excitement. Next thing Citrine knows, shes being dragged to a warp pad, and watched the spire dissappear around her.

"Where are we going Pearl? " Citrine asked.

"Some where very important to me," she replied.

When the warp pad stopped, the surrounding area had green hills with pink cherry trees everywhere.

"Oh Citrine, I love this time of year" Pearl beamed.

"Yes its beautiful Pearl, but how is this going to help me,"

"I'll show you,"

Pearl grabbed Citrine and led her to the largest tree. "sit right here Citrine," Pearl instructed.

she nodded and sat across from the tree.

"Pay attention to these petals Citrine. These Petals' dance seems imporvised, but is being calculated im real time based on the physical properties of the flower. With hard work, and dedication, you can re-master the magical properties of your gems and perform your own dance!" Pearl explained.

"soo... I dance like a tree then, right?"

Pearl facepalmed.

"Just hold on Citrine, let me get something to help us,"

Pearl went back to the warp pad, and disappeared, so Citrine decided to climb the tree.

Once Citrine reached the top of the tree she gazed at the sun set.

"mmm...Maybe, the sun isn't so bad.." she thought to herself.

"Sure is a nice view,"

Citrine closed her eyes, and felt the wind on her face. It smelled like the thousands of petals that decorated the grownd ground below her.

"Citrine! Citrine!" Pearl called.

Citrine climbed down.

"What did you bring me Pearl?" Citrine asked.

Pearl held out a blue sword with a yellow handle, with pink flowers on the blade. "wow Pearl, cool sword" Citrine commented.

"Here take it,".

"what are we doing?".

"sparring, to help you summon your weapon, we have to find out what you can do Citrine," Pearl stated.

Citrine nodded, stood up, and took the sword. Pearl then summoned her spear, and prepared for battle.

"Ready...begin!"

Pearl gracefully swung her spear at Citrine. Dodging it, Citrine ducked under, and rolled out of the way.

"Good evasion skill," Pearl commented.

"But lets see how you do when your the offensive, "

Pearl angled her spear, and took a defensive stance.

"Give me your best shot Citrine," Pearl challenged.

Citrine swung her sword, coming down almost as hard, and as fast as Garnet. Pearl shuttered under the pressure.

"Wow, Citrine good job," Pearl praised.

"Thanks,"

As the sparring match continued, the ground begins to rumble.

"Hey Pearl, you feel that?" Citrine asked.

"Feels a little like an earth quake,". The rumbling got closer, like they were footsteps. Through the trees, a gem monster roared, knocking down the trees.

"Whoa Pearl, you think we should deal with it?"

"Nooo! It's destroying the trees!"

Pearl let out a battle cry and charged at the large brown gem monster. Noticing the skinny gem's charge, the monster started to rush Pearl. She gracefully jumped in the air, and landed on the monster's nose.

"Pearl! Be careful!" Citrine warned.

Pearl ignored, Citrine as she dug her spear into its nose. The monster let out a blood - curdling screech, and flicked Pearl off his nose. Unfortunately, as Pearl was knocked off, her spear was stuck, in the monster's nose. Pearl tried to run but the monster was too fast. A giant claw landed on Pearl's back, pinning her to the ground.

"Pearl, I'm coming to help!"

Citrine jumped towards the monster, and ran under its belly. She thrusted

Pearl's sword upard, slashing its belly and pulling attention away from Pearl.

"Citrine go for the claw! There's a gem on it!" Pearl screamed under the monster's claw. Citrine made her way around, but was slapped in the face, knocking the sword out of her grasp, and shattering it.

"No..." Citrine whispered under her breath.

Refusing to give up, Citrine put up her fists and got into a defensive boxer stance.

"I'll fight you with my bare fists if I have to! I'm not afraid of you!" Citrine called out.

Suddenly, her yellow gems began to glow, then a handle appeared. Citrine pulled the gems from her elbows, revealed two yellow swords, that are curved like hook. Citrine admired her weapons.

"mm...well these seem familiar,"

Once again, Citrine ran at the monster, this time with new found courage. Noticing the new attack attempt, the brown monster swung its paw at Citrine, but this time, she was ready. Instead of being knocked out of the way, she used her swords to batt the paws, leaving dents on the monster. Angry, the monster began to use both claws, freeing up Pearl to help with the attack. Swing after swing, Citrine parried every hit thrown at her. Then the monster made one fatal mistake, it swung with its claw to close to Citrine's weapon, allowing her to knock the gem right off. The monster disappeared into a puff of smoke, allowing the girls to observed the gem more closely.

"I wonder how it found us, there isn't a gem temple or village for the next 100 miles." Citrine pondered.

"Wait a minute... isn't this Jasper?"

Pearl and Citrine looked at each other with surprise d and scared faces.

"We need to get back to the temple, " Citrine said.

They both ran towards the warp pad. "By the way Citrine, how did you manage to summon your weapon?"

" When I saw that monster on top of you, and the sword was knocked from my hands and broken, I just hsd to keep fighting. So I think courage is what did it."

Pearl smiled at Citrine while they were running.

" I'm just glad you figured it out,".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In memory.

* * *

"Lady Moon, we have something that might intreast you," Pearl held up Jasper's gem shard.

"A gem monster attacked us, and Japer's shard came out," Citrine explained.

"Well this is strange... I'd ask father Sun why his gems are causing problems again... But Pearl do you have Blue's shards?" Lady moon asked.

"Yes, but Topaz has the other ones,"

"Good, we need to keep them here, find Topaz, and have her bring them to me at once," Ordered lady moon.

Pearl ran down the spire in search of Topaz, leaving Citrine and lady Moon on the spire by themselves.

"How do you think the monster found us?" asked Citrine.

" Honestly I have no idea, but with all the craziness that's happening in the spire now, I feel horrible for not really adressing Blue..." Lady Moon explained.

Topaz and Pearl ran up the spire, gem shards in hand.

Lady Moon gently took each one of the shards, and placed them on a cloud of mist, surrounding the moon goddess pedestal

"Spiral around you three, there's something we should have done three days ago," Lady moon decided.

Lady Moon tapped on the moon goddess pedestal, signaling all of the gems to the top of the spire. Once everyone was present, the mist holding the deceased gem's shards began to glow.

"We are here today, to remember the 14,986 years that Blue Topaz had particular gem lit up the spire with her smile and bright attitude, and loosing her has been a tragedy" Lady Moon finished with tears in her eyes.

"Would anyone like to say anything about Blue?"

Topaz raised her hand, stood up, and walked in front of the statue.

"To me Blue was more than my sister," Topaz said with shaking hands.

"She was the first gem to teach me how to summon my weapon, and was the one that protected me if I did happen to retreat into one. No matter what happens in the next era, Blue's love for everyone will live on in our hearts...especially mine." Topaz concluded.

Turquoise stood up next.

"My friend, and my teamate Blue, was no ordinary gem. Her love and dedication to the team was so unfailing. I remember this one time were, me, blue,Tourmaline, and Angel were fighting a giant gem bird. Everyone already retreated into their gems, except for me and Blue. What she did that day was the bravest thing I've ever seen. Blue jumped into the mouth of the bird, and sliced it open. We used every gem fusion possible, and I can say if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here today. Blue is a hero, and should be remembered as one. Thank you, "

Next it was Angel Quartz turn to speak.

"I'm not much for public speaking, or sappy speeches. But I do have something to say about Blue. We never actually saw eye-to-eye. We did have a mutual understanding of what we needed to do as a team. No one understood sacrifice as much as Blue. I remember one mission were it was just Blue and Tourmaline, locked in cages from a tribe deep in the Amazon. Blue was willing to let herself get eaten to save Tourmaline and Turquoise. If it wasn't for me and Imperial, she would have let that happen. I can respect that in a gem. Blue will be missed," Angel Quartz concluded.

Lastly, Tourmaline was going to speak.

"From the time I first met Blue, I knew we were to be good friends. Blue had a heart as big as a ocean. Blue was one of the rarest gems I've ever met. She'd sacrifice herself to make sure the team goes on without a thought to her own safety. On rainy days, the sheer presence of Blue being in the room, made the clouds go away. The spire is truly at a loss, for having this gem pass she was definitely, a diamond in the ruff."

By now, the girls were swimming in tears, all except for Ruby and Garnet. Garnet just doesn't cry, but Ruby looked a bit more skeptical. Lady Moon, and Moonstone both raised their arms up, causing the blue Topaz gems to rise into the air. The gems surrounded the edges of the spire and began to spin. Faster and faster the gems went, creating a blue like tornado.

"Blue's love for the ladies of the spire will live on for an eternity, and a statue of her will now stand at the foot of the spire," Lady moon announced.

The blue gems raised in the sky towards the bright moon. As the gems reached the moonlight, it bursts into a million pieces, raining down on the girls below like stars. As the gem dust reaches the entrance of the spire a monument of Blue Topaz made of moon rock rises from the ground. The statue captures Blue's essence perfectly. Blue's hair swished behind her like waves, with a big bow in her hair. The statue's eyes had tiny topaz shards, with her gem location having the same gem on them. Blue's arms stretched behind her head. The statue's eyes were squinting, and she was smiling, just as she always did for the spire. One by one each, gem was given a nightshade at the top of the spire. Slowly, each gem walked down the spire, and placed the flowers on Blue statue. The procession proceeded until Moonstone and lady Moon walked with their flowers ,while Imperial Topaz walked in the middle of them. Once they reached the bottom of the spire, were the rest of the gems were waiting, Moonstone and Lady Moon placed their flowers on Blue's statue.

Then, Topaz placed the last flower on Blue's forehead, causing a wave of blue light from the statue to ripple to the spire.

"A moment of silence for our fallen friend," Lady moon said.


	11. epilogue

Epilogue of the Sea Spire Celebration.

After Topaz's funeral, the gems retired in the fountain room, to finally morn Blue's death. Imperial Topaz stayed in front of her sister's statue. Imperial picked a flower off of Blue's statue, and shut her eyes.

"Why did he take you from me..." Blue whispered.

Suddenly, Topaz felt a hard gem on her shoulder. She looked up to see Garnet, with her cool stare. But something was wrong. Garnet's eyes were fighting back tears. She knelt down, and pulled Topaz into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, if I saw it myself, I would have prevented it," Garnet apologized.

"Garnet's it's okay, you didn't do it, Both of the gems looked up to see a meteor traveling towards the top of the spire.

"This can't be good..." Topaz observed.

No sooner than the meteor reached the spire, all the gems were signaled to meet at the top. What they saw scared them.

Lady Moon held a letter from the meteor in shaking hands. Her face was frozen and staring forward. Moonstone gently yanked the letter from Lady Moon and began to read it out loud to the gems:

_Dear Moon lovers, and spire girls,_

_Your occupation of the spire, has long been overdue. Blaming my gems for the recklessness of your so called "Guardians" is becoming tiresome and repetitive. The warriors of the Sun spire are sick of the rules__ place to sugar-coat your gems. You have until the next solstice to turn over the spire, or its..._

_Moonstone looked up with a frozen face, and spoke one word..._

_War._


End file.
